Star Gate Ballad: Atlantis Rising
by stormwolf3710
Summary: just read and find out cause im not really sure what to put


_This story begins, as stories do, in the blue flare of a gate. Four hundred pairs of boots waiting on a ramp to journey to The City Beneath the Waves. Many are there to learn new things, many are there to meet new people, and some are there because they have no reason to stay, one is there because the flipping of a coin._

_The City waits in quite slumber beneath the waves, waiting through the millennia for the day her Children will return to her and fill her quiet halls with the sounds of life. In a high tower a Blue-White light flares and lights up the room. And as people start walking out of the circle The City slowly wakes, for after all these centuries her Children have returned._

_But these people are different, only a handful among them holds in them the blood of the Alterans. The City wonders what has happened to her Children after all of this time and wonders what has caused the return of her Children's Children. But The City is weak and hungry after her long sleep, her shield is straining and slowly failing to the weight of the unstoppable tides, like it once did against the unstoppable tide of The Enemy._

_The Children seem to realize this, for they scurry around like mice trying to fight off the inevitable failing of the shields. Looking for anyway to save The City they have traveled so very far to find. The City tries to help by giving them access to her databanks. But when The City's Children had first left and put all of their collective knowledge into the computers they had not had time to organize it._

_Fearing that they will be forced to give up the ancient city to the tides once again the people began sending out teams to look for a new home, like their ancestors had to do so many eons ago. As they step through the gate one of the people stops and looks back, suddenly sad to leave and feeling a strange draw to the ancient city._

_What awaits the explores on the other side is night with a bright full moon shining over a field and thick fir forest. The Explores move out cautisoly through the night unsure of what they will find on this alien planet. Who knows what they expected to find in the alien forest, but two children playing tag was probably not it._

_The Explores are met with equal parts wariness and curiosity once they are led back to the village. For people with their clothing and mannerisms are foreign to the people of Athos, but they are greeted with open arms for the Athosans trade with many worlds. The leader of the group of explores is a gruff man who looks down on any who would choose to live differently than he is accustomed to._

_And were it not for the quick actions of one air force major, this fated meeting might have ended in disaster. But with kind words and a charming smile he is able to make a friend and ally of the Young Princess. And like two magnets the Major and the Princess felt a draw pulling them together, as if saying this is the missing piece you have been looking for._

_But all is not well for long, for on the ground there is a beautiful necklace that when held by one of ancient blood will awaken The Enemy from their long slumber. Not knowing this the Major picks it up to give return it to the Princess, for it was hers that she had lost many years ago while exploring a cave._

_The Enemy alerted to the return of the Alterans move on the camp, deafening the people with the whine of their darts and confusing the brave soldiers with phantoms lurking between the trees. But The Enemy are not there to kill no they are there to feed, for to The Enemy we are nothing more than wheat to be harvested._

_Many escape through the Blue-White Ring, but not all the gruff commander and some of the Athosians along with the Young Princess are caught up in the beam of one of The Enemy's craft and whisked away to their ship. Feeling guilty for the attack the Major decides to go to The Enemy's ship and rescue the captured prisoners._

_The trip was dangerous and The Leader of the Explorers had not wanted to let them go, but the Major with the kind smile had finally convinced her it was the right thing to do. But how were they supposed to catch The Enemy for they had no ships or planes. The City knowing this started moving power to a room at the top of the tower trying to draw the Children's attention._

_In this room sat many ships, capable of disappearing like something out of a children's story and flying straight into The Enemy's lair. The Children decided to call these amazing ships puddle jumpers, and with them set off to rescue The Young Princess and her people._

_While the Major was gone off on his rescue mission The City was getting weaker and weaker. Causing The Children to become frightfully and panic for they could see no way to save their beautiful city. But they were not doomed for everything that was happening and will happen had already came and passed. And knowing of this one of the Alterans had added a single piece of code to the computers before he stepped through the Blue-White Ring._

_Slowly as the shields began to give way to the tides the Ancient City rose. She rose up and up through the depths racing to make it before her shields collapsed. To make it to the surface and once again feel the heat of the sun warm the glass and have the breeze cool the hallways. On the surface nothing could be seen, then it started first with small ripples, then larger waves, and finally the top spire broke out of the water and thrust its self towards the sky._

_While the City was raising the rescuers hopes were sinking for not long after having found the prisoners they discover that the gruff commander had been taken. The Major ran through the ship trying to find the commander but when he got there he was to late. For The Enemy live up to their name of Wraith, they are something out of nightmares, for they feed on the life energy of humans._

_Knowing that he has no other choice the Major fires off one shot that rings throughout the room, as a body falls to the floor. The Major knowing it had to be done still looks with regret at the shriveled up old man with cold dead eyes that was staring back at him. He had shot the commander for that was all that he could do, but in doing so he got himself captured and was now also at the mercy of the Queen._

_The Queen drew closer to the Major threatening him with the same fate if he did not give up the location of his home and a rich new feeding ground for her people. But just as her hand reached for his chest a new volley of shots rang out and her hand shudder and dropped away lifelessly. One of the youngest solders had come to his rescue along with the Athosian Princess, and together they made their escape from The Enemy's Lair_

_When the puddle jumper returned to The City they were met with the cheers of The Explorers and the Athosian's, and looking through the jumpers windows they could see the light streaming in through the towers windows as the last rays of dusk lit the room._

_And as dusk was falling on The City so was it for the rest of the Galaxy for Night was coming. For thousands of hungry minds had awakened more than had been seen since the Alterans had ruled the galaxy, and they were going to bring a dark Night to the galaxy. But all hope was not put out for The City had risen and was once again setting on top of the waves. With her Children running through her halls they would be able to weather the darkness and bring a new dawn to a galaxy in need of light._


End file.
